Indecent
by shitsuka
Summary: Indecent Adj. obscene, vulgar; offensive. This is all pairing story, you can request any pair to me. PWP, Rated, NC21 , BoyxBoy, slash, all pairing. Written in Bahasa. Chapter 1: daydream (YoonMin)


YoonMin

Jimin mengerang dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan dan mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak.

"Nghh.."

Bibir tebal itu mendesah pelan ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh putingnya dengan sesuatu yang lembut, dan hangat.

"Nhh.."

Tanpa sadar ia membusungkan dadanya, berharap orang yang saat ini sedang mengerjai tubuhnya berbuat lebih pada putingnya itu.

Jimin yakin, saat ini ia sedang mimpi basah. Tapi entah mengapa sentuhan yang diberikan orang itu terasa sangat nyata, terlebih saat tangan orang itu mulai menelusup kedalam celananya dan mulai mengocok penisnya pelan.

"Mhhh nghh ahh.." Ia kembali mendesah kencang ketika tangan itu mengocok penis Jimin dengan gerakan pelan.

"Ahhh lebih cepat~" Jimin merengek dengan nada manja. Membuat orang yang saat ini sedang mengerjainya menatapnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Buka matamu sayang kalau kau ingin mendapatkan hal lebih," Yoongi, pemuda yang saat ini sedang mengerjai Jimin berbisik di telinga Jimin.

"Nghh-" Jimin menggigit bibirnya sambil perlahan membuka matanya, sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Yoongi sedang mengukungnya saat ini dengan salah satu tangan yang masuk kedalam celananya dan memegang penisnya.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin berbisik pelan. "Ini mimpi kan?" Jimin berucap lagi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, menertawai keluguan Jimin. "Iya sayang. Ini mimpi siang hari mu. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan ku. Jadi ayo lakukan sex bersama dengan ku, sayang"

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sayunya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mhh baik ahh hyung~"

Yoongi tersenyum miring karena Jimin yang mempercayainya begitu saja. Ia seperti mendapat durian runtuh. Sudah lama ia ingin sekali menikmati tubuh adik kelas kesayangannya ini. Tidak sia-sia kan usahanya selama ini untuk menguntit Jimin, kalau akhirnya ia berhasil mencicipi tubuh yang selama ini ia jadikan fantasi onaninya?

Detik berikutnya, Yoongi melepas segala sesuatu yang tadinya Jimin kenakan hingga akhirnya baju dan celana Jimin tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Hyung~" Jimin memanggil Yoongi dengan suara lirih.

"Apa sayang?" Balas Yoongi.

"Hyung belum membuka baju hyung!" Jimin memekik pelan dan diakhiri dengan kerucutan dibibir penuhnya.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, kau harus membukakan baju ini, sayang," ucap Yoongi dengan nada menggoda.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, mendorong Yoongi hingga ia berbaring dikasur. Dengan perlahan tangan-tangan kecil itu mulai melucuti kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Yoongi, setelah berhasil melepas kemeja itu, ia pun langsung membuang kemeja itu ke lantai.

Jimin menyeringai ketika tatapannya turun ke arah selangkangan Yoongi yang mulai menonjol, jari-jari mungil itu kemudian menekan selangkangan. "Mhh~ Yoongi hyung sudah keras ya?"

Wajahnya pun ia dekatkan kearah kejantanan Yoongi lalu mengendusnya pelan. "Aku suka sekali bau Yoongi hyung!" Ucapnya sambil menekan hidungnya tepat diatas penis Yoongi yang masih terbungkus oleh celana.

Dengan gerakan sensual, Jimin perlahan menarik retsleting celana Yoongi dengan menggunakan mulutnya, matanya menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan binalnya. Dan demi apapun Yoongi bersumpah bahwa penisnya barusan mengeluarkan precum hanya dengan melihat pemandangan Jimin yang menjadi binal.

"Anak pintar," ucap Yoongi dengan geraman, tangannya kemudian terulur untuk menepuk kepala Jimin pelan.

Setelah berhasil menurunkan retaleting Yoongi, ia pun bergegas membuka kancing celana tersebut, lalu menurunkan celana beserta underwear Yoongi hingga penis tegang milik pemuda itu menampar pipinya telak.

"Uhh tegang sekali Yoongi hyung~" ucap Jimin sambil mengendusi dan sesekali menjilati penis milik Yoongi.

"Jimin suka sekali~" ucapnya sambil mengecupi penis milik Yoongi.

Yoongi mengeram pelan. "Suck it sweety. I wanna taste your mouth,"

"Yes daddy!" Jimin menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Oh apa itu? Seringai Yoongi melebar, daddy huh? Such a kinky. But Yoongi super like it :)

Perlahan Jimin memasukkan penis gemuk Yoongi kedalam mulutnya. "Unghh.." ia mendesah pelan saat sebagian penis itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya.. begitu Jimin.. mhhh pintar!" Ucap Yoongi dengan mata terpejam, menikmati service yang diberikan oleh Jimin pada penisnya.

"Daddy suka?" Ia menatap Yoongi dengan penis yang masih berada di mulutnya.

Sial, Yoongi benar-benar ingin memperkosa Jimin saat ini juga.

"Damn Jimin, kau benar-benar ingin ku perkosa ya?"

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyedot kuat-kuat penis Yoongi, hingga sang empunya mendesah keras.

"Brengsek!" Yoongi berteriak nyaring, dengan kasar ia menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut Jimin, lalu menyentak tubuh Jimin dengan kasar kearah kasur hingga pemuda itu menungging diatas kasur.

"Kau suka dikasari huh?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Jika dikasari dengan penis daddy, jiminie sangat ingin!"

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau akan menyesal sayang!" Ucapnya nada sinis.

Benar saja, detik berikutnya Jimin berteriak dengan nyaring karena tiba-tiba saja ada benda tumpuk yang memasuki lubang analnya, tanpa persiapan, apalagi pelumnas. Brengsek. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ahh daddy perih!!" Jimin menjerit kecil.

Yoongi hanya tertawa sinis mendapati jeritan Jimin, ia melihat ada darah yang keluar dari lubang anal Jimin. "Wah nampaknya lubang mu robek sayang," Yoongi berbicara dengan nada santai. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuat lubangmu lebih hancur dengan penis ku!"

Katakan Jimin masokis, karena ia semakin tegang bahkan mengeluarkan precum akibat ulah Yoongi.

"Hancurkan aku daddy dengan penismu," ucap Jimin dengan nada memelas.

"Dengan senang hati sayang," balas Yoongi sambil menggerakan penisnya perlahan dilubang Jimin.

"Mhhh- daddy ahhh terus~" Jimin mendesah pelan ketika Yoongi mulai meningkatkan tempo tumbukannya.

"Nghh ah!" Jimin memekik pelan ketika Yoongi berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. "Lagi ahh daddy sentuh lagi!"

"Siapkan dirimu sayang, kubuat kau hamil anakku," ucap Yoongi.

"Aku rela hamil anakmu daddy ahh buat aku hamil!"

Dan Yoongi mengeluarkan seringai bengisnya saat itu juga ketika mendengar jawaban Jimin.

Setelah melakukan sex selama berjam-jam, Jimin pun pingsan akibat kelelahan. Mendapati Jimin yang pingsan, Yoongi hanya tersenyum miring, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi ketika Jimin sadar nanti, karena ia berani bertaruh bahwa hal yang terjadi barusan dianggap mimpi tidur siangnya oleh bocah itu. Yoongi yang malas berandai-andai lebih lanjut memilih untuk tidur sambil memeluk kekasih hatinya itu, mengabaikan bahwa penisnya masih menancap dilubang anal milik Jimin.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika matahari total berganti dengan bulan, Jimin perlahan membuka kedua belah matanya, ia merasa risih sumpah. Badannya lengket dan aroma amis tercium dengan sangat kuat dikamarnya. Ia pun merasa analnya nyeri dan seperti terganjal oleh sesuatu yang gemuk. "Sial mimpiku luar biasa sekali," ucapnya dengan nada pelan tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tertidur disampingnya.

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa mengganjal di analnya itu. Tapi bukannya mengurangi, rasa mengganjal tersebut makin menjadi. "Jimin.." suara Yoongi mengagetkan Jimin.

"Eh- Yoongi hyung?" Jimin membola kaget. "Berhenti bergerak, penisku nanti bangun. Jangan coba-coba mengeluarkan penisku dari lubangmu oke?" Ucap Yoongi pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin, otomatis membuat penisnya masuk semakin dalam dilubang Jimin.

"Nhh.." Jimin mendesah pelan. Wajahnya memerah sempurnya.

 _ **'Brengsek. Jadi semuanya bukan mimpi??!!!' -batin Jimin yang histeris.**_

- **End** -

Halo! Saya ga percaya sekarang ffn ada aplikasinya!!! So happy! This application makes my life easier!!! Saya memutuskan untuk aktif kembali di ffn! Apapun yang saya post di wattpad akan saya post disini dan sebaliknya hehe.

Saya membawa kumpulan fict rate M perdana saya :) saya harap kalian mau meninggalkan jejak di fict saya ini ya. Btw untuk membuka cerita berikutnya saya ingin kalian vote dan comment cerita saya ini. I insist. Hehe. Biar saya merasa bahwa kalian senang dengan karya saya :)(

See ya di chap berikutnya. Chap berikutnya ada NamJin and its BDSM. UwU mereka dapet banget feel buat BDSM soalnya.

Ada saran pair lain? Boleh komen. Nanti akan saya buatkan ceritanya :)

Selamat membaca!


End file.
